


five times kyoko came to visit

by lilcoyotepupcutie



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcoyotepupcutie/pseuds/lilcoyotepupcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a five times fic about kyoko and homura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times kyoko came to visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mourn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourn/gifts).



> I wrote this last minute while very ill after having not seen madoka magica in months, so I apologize in advance for this entire fic.

five times kyoko came to visit 

I.

The first time there was a storm raging outside, loud and angry as the wraiths they’d fought hours before. Homura watched with a sort of detached amusement as Mami and Kyoko squealed at the sudden assault of cold water. The two girls bid her hasty goodbyes and then head off home as quickly as they can go.

She’s started to feel more, ever since Madoka left. Sometimes hunger makes an appearance, or pain, or sadness. Living the same month over and over had made her numb to those things but living in reality again had finally brought them back. Still, the rain wasn’t as cold or as harsh as she remembered it and so she trudged home, letting herself get completely drenched.  
When she finally gets there a soaked, shivering, grumpy Kyoko is perched on her doorstep. “Part of town’s flooded.” She explained sheepishly. “I couldn’t get to my hotel room.”

Homura nodded in understanding, reaching mechanically to open the door. She watched Kyoko hurry inside from the cold, shedding her coat and scarf as she went. She made herself at home easily enough, raiding the kitchen and then settling on the couch surrounded by blankets. Homura left her without a word.

II.

The second time all the girls were there, because Mami claims her house is too messy and so they have post-wraith-killing tea at Homura’s. She forced down two cups of the hot liquid, and for once it was more satisfying than mechanical.  
Mami excused herself after several cups of tea and slices of cake, but Kyoko stayed. “Mind if I sleep here?” she asked, finishing off the last piece of cake.

Homura shrugged. “I don’t mind. What about your hotel?”

“It’s not very home-y, you know?” Kyoko said. “It’s empty. It’s lonely.”

“You can get used to that after a while.”

Kyoko cast her a curious glance. “Oh yeah? I’d rather not, thanks. Besides, you have better food here.”  
And so the redhead took her place on the couch again. It was strange, falling asleep in her bedroom with the knowledge that another human was in the house with her (even if they weren’t so human anymore). 

III.

The third time Kyoko brought decorations with her.

“What are those?” Homura demanded, scowling suspiciously at the cardboard boxes laid out on the table.

“This place is so plain and dreary, so I thought I’d get things to lighten it up!” Kyoko explained. “It’ll feel more like a home that way.”

Homura watched with just the slightest hint of suspicion as Kyoko started scattering things everywhere. There were cute, embroidered pillows for the couch, mugs with pretty patterns for the kitchen, and all sorts of tiny little knick knacks. 

Mostly it just looked like a mess to her. And endearing, brightly colored, floral mess.

“See?” Kyoko said, gesturing to the new renovations. “It’s much better now.”

“It’s nice.” Homura agreed. Much more exuberant than her usual style, but she’ll get used to it. “Are you staying tonight?”

“Well, obviously! I’ve got to stick around and make sure you don’t throw these things out when I leave.”

When she finally went to bed, Homura couldn’t help but smile. The apartment was full of warm colors now, human colors. It was starting to feel like she was human again too.

IV.

The fourth time it was Homura’s birthday, and she’d kept quiet about it on purpose. Her parents had always been too busy to ever really celebrate it with her, and Madoka had never gotten the chance. Homura wondered what that would’ve been like, but she didn’t dwell on it for long. She was starting to feel things too deeply, too strongly, and thinking about Madoka hurt. 

She’d expected Kyoko, but she hadn’t expected to see Kyoko carrying a cake in her arms.

“Happy birthday!” Kyoko cheered. When Homura stared at her blankly in confusion, she added, “I kind of checked the school’s records and found out when your birthday was. I know you didn’t tell anyone, but hey, I couldn’t pass up an opportunity for cake.”

“You know age doesn’t matter much to magical girls.” Homura said, stepping aside to let Kyoko in. “We’re not really even alive anymore.”

Kyoko didn’t answer for a while, not until she and Homura had sat down to eat. She picked at her food for a moment, deep in thought, before saying, “You know, I don’t think that just because our bodies are dead we should give up the things that make us human.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. It still feels like my heart is beating, even if it’s not. I can still be warm, or cold, or hungry. I still feel every emotion I ever used to.” Kyoko said. “So why not pretend like I’m still alive? It’s not doing anyone any harm.”

“I suppose not.” Homura said.

“That’s the spirit. Go on, then, eat your cake.”

The cake tasted sweeter than usual after that, enough so that Homura had almost as many slices as Kyoko.

V.

The fifth time Kyoko had a suitcase full of all her worldly possessions. 

They’d discussed it for a while; Homura’s place was closer to Mami’s, and Kyko was there so often that it only made sense. Homura acted like this was all purely out of convenience, of course, even if she did like the idea of having a friend around. Kyoko kept going on and on about how nice it would be to not live alone.

She left that dingy, dark hotel room for the last time and set up all her things in the spare room. 

It was strange to Homura. This was such a normal routine now. She and Kyoko woke up every morning, got dressed, went to school, and then went off to fight wraiths in the evening. Kyoko always cooked huge dinners when they got home and Homura found herself enjoying food in a way she hadn’t in what felt like forever.

When Kyoko finally came to stay for good, it felt like home.


End file.
